Happy's daily routine
by Arse Mayo
Summary: Miyuki is at her grandmother's house... When an ennemy appears! And that sure isn't the Bad End Kingdom!


**I'm blocking five chapters away from completting my rewrite of Lover Of The Moon Princess... and I can't write a single chapter for Pointless Dates... I just have to throw a Smile Pretty Cure and Doki Doki Precure one shot in all this mess until motivation comes back. Enjoy! As usual, reviews and english tips are greatly appreciated.**

**I think I should have put Akane and the others somewhere in this...**

**Set after Smile; Somewhen during Dokidoki; Featuring Miyuki's granny**

* * *

'Mom, seriously, you should just move out of this old house already !'

'I don't see why I would do that.' Tae Hoshizora replied. 'If I leave, who is going to feed the kappas?'

'You're telling this old story again...'

Miyuki Hoshizora was lying on a couch. Sighing. Her father and her grand-mother have been arguing for over two hours now... Even though it was always a pleasure to go to see her grandma, the little girl wondered if it was a good idea that her father came with her.

She started to look at the bookshelf in the living room, wondering if she should use it to go to the Mysterious Library and join the others... Candy stayed at Yayoi's so it was horribly quiet.

'You want me to leave my little paradise for a crowded and noisy city?'

'You're too old... you can't live all on your own! You never ever call!'

'I don't need to! Miyuki comes at least once every weeks to check on me.'

'She... what? Mom, that's perfectly impossible. We live at hours of train away from your home. Are you sure you're not becoming a bit senile?'

'You're not talking to your mother like that, young boy!'

'Dad!' Miyuki walked to the room in which her parent was. 'She's right. I come here once every now and then.' The girl was indeed telling the truth... But she couldn't tell her father she had the power to teleport through bookshelves... She couldn't tell him she had powers at all, actually. Only four persons knew Miyuki was Cure Happy, an those four were Precures as well. – _Oh, and Hibiki's lot, of course -_

'And how exactly do you...?'

'Don't ask.' Miyuki giggled nervously. 'Anyway Grandma, I personally think it's better for you if you stay here. – Miyuki's father glared at his daughter – But don't think Dad is saying that just because you're a bother! Far from that, he loves you and want to be sure you're all right! OK?'

The old lady smiled at her grand-daughter as a response, an suggested to make dinner. The argument was over on a weird note again. Mr Hoshizora seemed to be giving up on trying to convince his mother to move. Miyuki went to help her grandma with the meal, and asked her:

'Say, Grandma, do you think these guys will come back?'

'Who are you talking about, sweetie?'

'Those men who said they wanted you to move to use your field as a big agricultural field since they saw how easily vegetables grows here.' The girl reminded her grandmother.

'Oh, they came back one or two times, but Tengu always played pranks to them whenever they approched.' The old lady smiled. Miyuki knew for sure the creatures her grandma said lived around her house were real, for they helped her defeat one of Wolfrun's Akanbe, but she though it was rather incredible how they protected this old lady's house against all sorts of threats, even normal humans.

'Talking about the devil...' Tae smiled 'I think there is an high chance they come again today. They called before you and your father arrived. Oh, hey, I guess it's them.' The woman rocked her head toward the window, where a bald man with glasses in a business suit arrived in the garden. He seemed in a hurry. The man walked to the window and adressed Tae directly:

'So, granny!'

'Granny?' Miyuki whispered 'That's downright rude!'

Ignoring Miyuki, the man continued. 'You took your time to think about out deal?'

'Of course.' The old lady smiled. So did the businessman.

'And your answer is...?'

'No, of course!' She laughed. So did Miyuki. The man's smile turned upside down. He turned around before the weird wind from before or whatever was in the water attacked him like last time, without even saying any more words, other than "This was our last warning, Madam'.

'Damn this granny...' The man was pretty far from the house. He looked at it in the distance.' Why must she be in the way like this... If only it was possible to just make her disapear, the field would just be ours...'

A black spot tainted his heart.

'...Look at me, now. I talk as if I was going to assasinate her... I'm just plain ridiculous.'

'_No...'_

The man turned around. 'Who's there?' All he saw was a gorgeous white haired woman. Even though the weather was hot, she was clothed heavily. Whoever she was, she calmly said: '_Just release the darkness in your heart..._' and snapped her fingers. After that, the man saw something coming out of his chest and collapsed.

Miyuki and her grandmother were still cooking, when they spotted something coming from afar... None of them payed much attention to it until it became clear it was really something huge. As the thing was drawing near, Miyuki could clearly see it was a jet black lion with a white mane, a black heart-shaped jewel on its forehead. Repeating many times: '_Selfish... Will see blood... Selfish...'_

'A monster?' Miyuki took an horrified look all of sudden. 'Damn, not here!'

'I'll take your father to safety, you take care of him!' Tae said, as she left the kitchen.

'Yeah!' Miyuki took her Smile Pact out of her bag, when a detail sundenly bothered her.

'Wait, GRANDMA! How do you know I can...?'

'Oh, the Kappas told me.' She winked at her grand-daughter. 'You don't seriously believe you and your friends are the only ones who ever went to Marchenland?' Without further explanation, she disapeared in another room. Miyuki smiled, made a mental note to ask more to Grandma about it, and went outside to confront the monster. It wasn't bigger than an Akanbe, but it gave a very different vibe... Miyuki pointed her finger at the monster who stopped walking and stared at her.

'You! I don't know who you are, but I'll have you know you'll stop whatever you're doing right now!'

'Oh great.' A woman in black appeared a few feet away from the beast. 'Who might you be? I though I was far away enough from Oogai not to be bothered by any girls in pink...'

Miyuki glared at the new ennemy, and opened her smile pact, putting a pink décor in it.

'I won't bother you. I'll just STOP you! _Precure Smile Charge!'_

The pact glittered. So did Miyuki's body. The item emmited a tiny voice:

'_Let's go, Happy!'_

A powder puff appeared from the compact. Miyuki started to apply the powder on it all over her body. Her costume was now a frilly purple dress, and her plum-purple hair became bright pink. In a matter of seconds, she became her alter ego. Cure Happy.

'Sparkling and Shining, the light of the future! Cure Happy!'

'WHAT!?' The woman stared at Miyuki in disbelief. 'You're a Precure?'

'Why, yes I am! Sounds like you already fought against one of us... Who are you?'

'My name is Marmo.' She answered 'But you won't need to memorize it! Now, go, Selfish!' The lion repeated the word "Selfish" and jumped toward Happy. She quickly dodged the attack, and charged the creature, hitting it at various parts of its face. One of the monster's massive paw swinged toward Happy. The girl got hit an was sent flying a few meters away. She landed on her feet.

'Now you...' Happy's Smile Pact started Glowing. She drew a heart in the air and yelled: '_Precure Happy Shower!' _

A blast of energy streamed out of Happy's hand right throught the heart she drew, aiming toward the ennemy. The lion got hit by the attack, got thrown in the air, and landed on Marmo. The woman yelled, and tried to do her best to get the demon off her.

'If I broke a nail, you brat is going to pay!'

'Just continue babbling while I whip this monster and yourself out of existence!' Miyuki's Candle appeared in her hand. She set her transformation Décor in it, and raised it above her head.

'Pegasus! Bring me your power!' The candle was shining as it powered Miyuki up. Her costume was now of a shiny white color, and her silver winged tiara became a golden crown. Princess Happy pointed her weapon at her ennemies, hoping it would work even if the others weren't there...

'_Precure...!'_

'WAIT!' Marmo yelled. 'You're really going to kill both of us?' She still tried to get the Selfish, which was still uncounscious, off her.

'Not you, this monster! It gives the same vibe as an Akanbe. I'm not letting it get away!'

'But what if I told you this monster USED to be human...' Marmo smiled.

'Wh- What?'

'I summoned it using a man's selfish wish of killing the old woman who lives here... and unless it sees her blood, it won't calm down...'

Miyuki bit her lip... She couldn't kill a monster that was human to begin with... And she had no attack that could purify something, putting aside _Rainbow Healing_... Not to forget this man did think about killing her grandma... _What should I do? _

Happy sighed and reverted back to her regular Cure form. Only to join her hands together again.

'I'll just try anyway! _Precure Happy Shower!'_

The beam hit the ennemy and Marmo. The woman seemed to resist the attack pretty well. The Selfish started yelling.

'Congratulations, hero... You just killed a man!'

'Love...' The Selfish was mutturing 'Love... Love...'

'What?' Marmo looked at the selfish above her as it dissolved, the salesman's heart, now bright pink, as it should be, was flying back to its owner.

'Happy Shower might be an offensive attack... But it only depend on the way I want it to work.' Happy smiled at her opponent. 'Look like I win this round, Marmo!'

'Damn you...' Marmo's face distorded with hatred. 'Just you wait! I'll make sure Cure Heart pay for you!' She flew away. The dammage done seemed to be over.

'Nice work!' Tae appeared from the window. 'Look like you got them, sweetie!'

'Grandma... You're alright... Thanks god!' Happy seemed relieved. She took the decor back from her Smile Pact and her costume faded, her hair regained their regular lenght, and she was cute little Miyuki again.

'You fight just like me at your age!' The old lady hugged her granddaughter. 'I knew somebody like you would become a Precure...'

'Grandma...! You mean you were a Precure too?'

'You could say that.' Tae took a locket she had in her pocket and opened it. 'It's about time you learn what my real treasure is.' She handed it to Miyuki.

In the locket was a bright red decor and a colorless photo of three girls wearing matching outfits. Something that looked just like Candy was resting on a young Tae's shoulder.

'Now, let's finish preparing this dinner, shall we?'

'All right!' Miyuki closed the locket and put it in her own pocket. Dying to know more about this.


End file.
